transcraftersfandomcom-20200213-history
Ratchet
'''Ratchet '''is the Autobots' medic. He joined the Autobots not to be a soldier but to save lives, hance he is a medic. Biography Early life Ratchet was born before the Cube was lost. Landing on Minecraftia In 2014 Ratchet was apart of Optimus' team that went on Minecraftia to find the Cube. They landed in an unknown city right after two other Autobots, J4U and Bumblebee, defeated a Decepticon Barricade. Optimus then messaged the two to come to the group. Retrieving the glasses J4U and Bumblebee later arrived to the group along with Sam Witwicky and Mikaela Banes. Ratchet was given some energon by J4U much to his joy. He also said to the Autobot to let him know if he needs medical assistance. Ratchet later stood with the rest of the Autobots while Optimus told their story to Sam and Mikaela and went with the others to get Archibald Witwicky's glasses from the Witwicky house. Howevhere, once they got there, they were attacked by Sector 7, an alien themed organization. While fighting, Ratchet also got into a small argument with Ironhide. The Autobots later retreated when J4U got the glasses, but Sam and Mikaela were captured. Do to that, Optimus, Bumblebee and J4U went to save them, while Ratchet, Jazz and Ironhide covered them from behind. Optimus and Bumblebee were howevhere held behind by the sector's helicopters while J4U was captured. On the Hoover Dam After the battle, Ratchet travelled to the Hoover Dam along with the rest of the Autobots. There Optimus explained to them that he was able to get the glasses after J4U was captured and also said that they will save him, once they find the Cube. Going into Mission City Ratchet and the rest of the Autobots later regrouped with Sam, Mikaela, J4U and Simmons. J4U who also recovered the Cube, told them that they needed to get away from the dam and so the group went into Mission City. There, Ratchet stayed on the city's edge, while J4U went in to make sure it's safe. After killing a Decepticon named Bonecrusher, J4U reported that the millitary can come to the city. Battling Blackout and Starscream When the millitary came, Ratchet and the Autobots grouped up with them. Later they were bombed by Starscream, albeit with no casualties. Howevhere, Bumblebee's legs and voice were destroyed and Ratchet tasked himself with fixing Bumblebee when he comes from his battle with Starscream. He then went intto battle with J4U and Ironhide and when they found the Decepticon they saw that Blackout was with him. They then took on the two but Ratchet was soon injured and was given energon by J4U. When he came back, he got into a fire fight with Blackout and was injured again, which caused the Autobots to make a tactical retreat. When they returned, they took on and injured Starscream. J4U then solely took on and killed Blackout as Ratchet and Ironhide couldn't get up on the roof. Heeling Bumblebee The three later returned to the group and Ratchet went to take care of Bumblebee. He placed him on a small truck and began fixing him, while Jazz, J4U and the soldiers went on a patrol. Jazz and all the soldiers perished as they were killed by Brawl and to make matters worse, Megatron swinged in and crashed Optimus through a building. Fighting Megatron Later on, Ratchet repaired Bumblebee's legs, although he was unable to fix his voice. He along with Ironhide and Bumblebee went to help Optimus battle Megatron. On their way they encountered J4U who went to help Optimus via a different path. Ratchet and the others then went into a nearby house that was filled with Protoforms, but they killed all of them. They then went on a parkside behind the house, where Optimus and Megatron were fighting. Ratchet and the others cornered Megatron but he flew away and regenerated himseld. When he landed he injured Bumblebee, while Ratcet, Optimus, J4U and Ironhide cornered the Decepticon leader, although he flew away again. When he landed again, Megatron injured Ironhide and went on to injuring Ratchet as well. When Optimus was injured, Ratchet quickly healed him up and then went on to healing himself, Ironhide and Bumblebee. In the meantime Optimus and J4U continued battling Megatron and Optimus eventualy delivered the finishing blow that killed Megatron. Apperances * Transcrafters ** EP 4 (First apperance) ** EP 5 ** EP 6 ** EP 7 ** EP 8 ** EP 9 ** EP 10 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Autobots